The present invention relates to stands that may be used to support people and other objects. In particular, the invention pertains to a multi-piece stand that can be easily assembled, disassembled, and stored.
Chairs, stools, stands and other objects on which individuals may sit or stand, or on which objects may be placed are known. After use of the object is completed, it is often necessary to disassemble the chair, stool or stand, store it somewhere and, when needed, reassemble it.
To address this need, chair manufacturers utilized parts that interlock with each other and that can be disassembled and assembled. These chairs, however, comprise numerous parts that are difficult to manufacture and fit with other parts in order to assemble the chairs. Other manufactures employed a three piece stool made from pliable wood. A portion of each piece that forms the base of the stool must either bend up or down to cooperate with other portions of each piece in order to form the base of the stool, e.g., that portion of the stool on which a person may sit. The problem with such stools is that they are often difficult to disassemble and then reassemble.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved multi-part stand that is easy to assemble and disassemble.